


Luffy's Wish

by TheVoiceOfAllThings



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 10:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoiceOfAllThings/pseuds/TheVoiceOfAllThings
Summary: Zoro happens upon an orb with the power to grant him one wish and decides to let Luffy choose it. What's the worst he could wish for?





	Luffy's Wish

     “Hey, Zoro, how’d you make that thing glow!?” 

Zoro held the orb at arms length, tilting it skeptically as it warmed his hand. Luffy was bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to get a better look at the mysterious glass ball.

"I didn't, I just picked it up," Zoro frowned, tossing the ball to Luffy.

Luffy caught it easily, but was disappointed to see that the orb lost its warm red glow the moment it left Zoro's hand. 

He tried holding it out the way Zoro had done, but to his disappointment nothing changed.

"Oi! What the hell are you doing!?" Zoro yelped in surprise, gaining the attention of their fellow patrons and the shop owner. 

     Luffy, to Zoro's dismay, was testing out the orb by pressing it against every part of exposed skin on Zoro's body. The swordsman had quite enough of this game by time Luffy rested it flat on the tip of his nose and erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Shishishi! Zoro, you look just like Buggy!"

"Like hell I do!" Zoro growled, snatching the orb back from Luffy's clutches. 

"If you break that thing and we get chased off this island Nami's going to increase my debt tenfold, so put it back where you found it and let's head back."

     Luffy was ready to protest heading back to the ship so soon when someone suddenly came between himself and Zoro. 

     A middle aged woman was gaping at the glowing orb in Zoro's hand. She snatched it from him, and then quickly handed it back, gasping when its glow instantly returned. 

"I never thought I'd see this happen twice in my lifetime!" the woman exclaimed, grabbing onto Zoro's wrist excitedly. 

"You must buy this orb! It's glowing for you, it will grant you any wish you ask for!"

"A Wish!?” Luffy exclaimed, but Zoro was already glaring at the shop owner and pushing the ord back into her hands.

“Listen lady, this guy may not look too bright" Zoro started, giving Luffy's head a gentle bop, "but I wasn't born yesterday. I know what you’re up to.”

     The shop owner shook her head vigorously, “You don’t understand, it’s very rare for the orb to react. For whatever reason, it’s chosen you! You must take it!” She pushed it back into his hands.

“So I buy the orb and make a stupid wish. Nothing happens, so you tell me it might take a while. We leave with this worthless thing and you put out a new one for the next sucker who walks through that door. That's how it works, right?"

     The shopkeeper looked torn between being offended and excited. She looked between the orb and Zoro and seemed to make up her mind. 

"Take the orb as a gift! Then, when your wish comes true, all I ask is that you return the orb to me."

"And some of whatever I wish for, right?"

" I wouldn't refuse a donation, of course!"

     Zoro was about to shove the orb back into the woman's hands and walk out when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Luffy was looking up at him with that look. 

Zoro sighed.

* * *

 

     Zoro held the orb out for Chopper and Robin to see. The four were back from their respective trips into town and stood on Sunny's deck.

"A wish!? That's so cool, Zoro! What are you going to wish for?"

"Perhaps you should wish for your sight back?" Robin suggested, "If you lose your other eye, you'll be completely blind."

"Ahh! Robin's right! That's a good wish." Chopper agreed.

"Although, in many tales involving wishing on an object, the wisher’s words are twisted. You may end up with three eyes. Or, perhaps you will turn into one giant eyeball."

Zoro ignored Chopper's horrified cry and looked to Luffy.

"I won't lose another eye."

"Mm, I know. Zoro..."

     Chopper, Robin, and Zoro stiffened at Luffy's sudden change in tone. He was standing, arms crossed, with the serious look he usually reserved for enemies. 

"This isn't an order, so you're free to refuse, but-"

Zoro smirked, flapping a hand in a say no more manner. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. But don't be disappointed when nothing happens."

"It's going to work."

"Only one way to find out."

     Zoro looked down at the orb and thought his wish, just as the shopkeeper had instructed. The orb glowed brighter, then died out completely.

* * *

 

     "You actually made it back before us? Wait, where's Luffy?" Nami asked, looking around the ship. She was part impressed, part suspicious, because nothing ever went this smoothly for her when it came to those two, and she refused to believe this time was any different. 

"Watching the sky," Zoro yawned, nodding his head to Sunny's figurehead. Sure enough, there was their captain, sitting more attentively than Nami would ever believe possible. 

Curiosity got the better of her, and against her better judgement, Nami approached the figurehead. 

"Luffy? What are you looking for?"

"Oh, Nami, you're back! Hey, what's the weather going to be like today? Anything weird?"

     Nami looked at the sky in confusion. The day was clear and she didn't sense any changes that might indicate an approaching storm.

"Weird? What makes you-"

Nami was interrupted by the sound of something wet and heavy smacking down on the deck. 

     Soon, the sound surrounded her, and it wasn't long before one of those wet, heavy things made contact with her arm.

She shrieked, running for cover as more of the disgusting objects poured down from the sky. 

     Safely under cover, Nami looked on in disbelief as her captain ran around the deck in absolute delight, gobbling up as much...meat? Was that...was that MEAT falling from the sky!?

"That was very kind of you, Zoro." 

     Nami jumped at Robin's voice. She was surprised to see most of the crew standing beside her. In her panic, she never even realized that it was a giant hand she had taken shelter under. 

"It's not like I thought it'd really work." Zoro admitted, rubbing the back of his head. 

"Oooooi, you guys! There's plenty, come on! Ooooiii!" Luffy hopped up and down, waving a piece of meat in each hand. He expertly caught a steak in his mouth and swallowed it whole.

"Where...where is it coming from? What the hell is going on!?" Nami demanded, looking at Zoro.

"It's raining," he shrugged, bending down to grab an empty pack from the previous shopping trip.

" _Raining_? Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Nami cried, close to pulling her hair out in sheer frustration. 

"I owe a lady some meat." He explained, as though that made the situation any clearer. He held out the bag and caught a mix of what looked like sirloins, muttons, and poultry. 

By now, the meat was ankle deep.

"Oh! Zoro-san, I will accompany you! As much as I enjoy watching Luffy-san have his dream come true, I don't think I can stomach any of it myself! Oh! Even though I don't have a stomach!"

Brook's laughter followed the duo off the deck and into the town.

"Hey! Zoro! Brook! Get back here!"

     Nami looked on helplessly, feeling less and less in control of...well, anything, by the minute. 

"Don't you think we should stop Luffy-bro? If he keeps it up, he not going to fit through the doors." Franky asked, looking on in concern for the damage hailing pork loins could do to his ship.

"We probably should. After all, I may be mistaken, but I don't believe our swordsman was specific enough with his wish."

"Huh?" Usopp asked, shaking himself out of the shock of seeing what could very well be one of his tales come to pass "what do you mean, Robin?"

"Look closely, I believe that meat is-"

     Sanji, who had been forgotten in the kitchen in the midst of the fiasco, dashed past the group of them and into the rain of falling meat.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT PUT THAT MUTTON DOWN BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS! OI!"

Luffy noticed Sanji on his way to ruin his dream meal and was already on the move, eating and running at the same time.

"IT'S RAW, YOU IDIOT! LET ME COOK IT FIRST!"

"Nnnn weeeeeah! 'Ss foon!"

"LIKE HELL IT'S FINE!"

"Raw! Ah! Luffy, stop! You're going to get worms!"

Chopper exclaimed, racing after them.

"Wa...wait! Chopper! Wait! There's venison! You're stepping in _venison_!" Usopp screamed, rushing out after him.

Nami, Robin, and Franky watched as their captain, cook, doctor, and sniper romped through the food filled deck.

"Franky?" Nami asked.

"Huh? Yeah Nami-sis?"

"How big is the new freezer?"

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Zoro-San? I may be mistaken, however, I'm pretty certain we've come this way a few times already. Are you sure you remember where the shop is?"

"Like I said, it's not far from here. It's just up ahead."

"Zoro-San?"

"What!?"

"Your meat bag is leaking."

 


End file.
